notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dilgul
Dilgul (Ul. “Rockpoint”) was one of the oldest cities in the whole surrounding area of the Sea of Rhûn. It was unknown who was the first to settle in this ravine and built the distinctive white stone pyramids that characterized the city. Some said that it were the ancient Talataerim who built the city but no other place with such ancient architecture was discovered nearby.In later times, the settlement was only a slight memory of what had once been, and wass a feared and uninhabited ruin. It was believed that the first inhabitants of Dilgul were the ancient Arrónai before they split into multiple branches that later differentiated them. The ancient Ulgath had baptized the city and given it that it's name because of the rocky natural bay that formed in the cliffs. It was an arid and rugged area and one could access the sea only through a small pebble beach and a tunnel through the cliffs barely big enough to let pass a small boat, that led to the center of the bay. In the core of the bay a big rock hid the entrance to the tunnel and the city stood hidden behind the cliffs. It had long been a fishing settlement of the Donath during the second Age, until they were pressed westwards by Ulgathic tribes . The Ulgath used the settlement as a midway trading point between the cities of southern Rhovanion and the south of Dorwinion. But when the kings of Mistrand forced the rulers of Dilgul to pay tribute , the city gradually began to impoverish and reduced it's commercial activities, since Mistrand was a much more accessible place to all kinds of trading activities. In addition, Dilgul was located in the dryest part of the Bay of Mistrand and agricultural activity was marginal.It's peoplefinally abandoned the ruins of Dilgul to seek a better life in other surrounding settlements. Sagath tribes continued populating the area for a while and used it as a training ground and even built prisons for war hostages inside the pyramids. But with the khandian invasion in the thirteenth century of the Third Age of the Sun the commercial activities of Dilgul resumed for a while . When Avas I, King of the Igath (or Wainriders) ascended the throne of Mistrand, Dilgul returned to be uninhabited. In the following centuries, the ruins of the city became a place avoided by travellers because the road from Mistrand to Lest was much more comfortable, accessible and frequented than the old road along the coast. During the Wainrider Wars, the Corsairs of Rhûn used the ruins of Dilgul as the main settlement of their fleets, for its strategic position in the Sea of Rhûn, and its natural defenses. For many centuries, the ruins were repopulated by these rebel pirates. The Balchoth not even bothered to remove them from there, because they considered boating activity was negligible. It was not until the reign of Yuktîr the old, second Lôke-Kan of Bozorganush, who built the Scarlet Fleet, that the rulers of Rhûn turned back to care about the ancient ruins of Dilgul. Joghûl, the third and youngest Ji-Kanu (son) of the Lôke-Khan, commanded a fleet by sea and an army by land to end the threat of the pirates to the lands of Bozorganush. The victory was overwhelming, but Joghûl was counted among the casualties. A small garrison was established in Dilgul by order of the Lôke-Khan Yuktîr after the recapture, but the city never was repopulated, and until the next age, the ruins were avoided by travelers. Category:City Category:Camp Category:Haven Category:Ruin Category:Rhun